


Making Amends

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Alex visits Lena at L-Corp with a business proposition and things take an interesting turn.





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for @nerdyfancupcake (on tumblr) ^^  
> As always, a big thank you to @lena-lipbite-luthor (on tumblr) for being my beta.

“Agent Danvers,” Lena greeted when she saw Alex being ushered into her L-Corp office. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked with a practiced smile.

“It’s actually _Director_ Danvers now,” Alex corrected with an awkward laugh, one that said she still had a hard time believing she had accepted the position after J’onn announced his leaving.

“Oh,” Lena frowned momentarily, but it didn’t last long, and a genuine smile appeared on her lips. “I believe congratulations are in order, then,” she said, getting up from her chair and walking over to the bar to pour the two of them a shot of whiskey.

Alex gladly accepted the glass. “Thanks, but I wouldn’t congratulate me just yet. I’m not sure I know what I’m doing…” she admitted, taking a sip of her drink.

Lena watched her closely, and leaning against the edge of her desk, Lena crossed her arm over her chest and took a sip of her own drink. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have been chosen if you didn’t have the potential and the experience required for the position.”

Alex nodded, “You’re right,” and she downed the rest of the whiskey before setting the glass on the white marble desk.

The pause that followed made Lena frown again. “You need something from me,” she stated – no doubt in her voice.

Alex stared into Lena’s eye for a second before nodding once more. “I need you to design a new suit for Supergirl,” she said, straightening her back and standing tall as the director of a government organization should.

Raising an eyebrow, Lena didn’t deem it necessary to match Alex’s stance. “Are you asking me as a friend, or are you demanding it as a government official?” she challenged, keeping her face stoic.

_That’s… a good question…_ Alex thought, admiring the calm the younger woman seemed to have dealing with this difficult situation. _Have I botched our professional and personal relationships in one go?_ “The government doesn’t want a Luthor involved in matters of national security,” Alex started without wavering her glance away from Lena, “but I know better than them,” she said firmly. “I know if it weren’t for you, we would have lost Sam, and we would all be under the rule of Worldkillers at this very moment.”

Lena scoffed, and her voice became lower with resentment, “It truly doesn’t matter what I do, does it? I’ll always be a bad Luthor in the eyes of the public…” She shook her head before setting her gaze on Alex again, “If that was a request, Director, you didn't do a very good job."

“What I’m trying to say is that I know how valuable you are—”

“Valuable, but not trustworthy…” Lena muttered, cutting Alex off, but the director carried on as if nothing had happened.

“…how when things get _bad_ , we always turn to you for help, and you _never_ turn your back on us even when you have every reason to,” Alex said, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

“And yet, I only hear any words of recognition when you want something more from me,” Lena countered.

“I didn’t know you were in this for the praise,” Alex jabbed.

“I’m not, but I’m not in it to be exploited either!” Lena’s rebuttal stunned Alex into silence, and the two were left staring at each other trying to figure out where they would go from there.

“I’m sorry,” Alex finally broke the silence after a couple of seconds. “Not for coming here, because we do need you, but I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for you when you needed someone to do so, and I'm sorry for not saying thank you enough.”

Lena’s astute eyes observed Alex closely; they saw how Alex let go of the tension she seemed to had been holding on her shoulders, they saw how warm brown eyes were devoid of anger, seeming instead to be mirroring the regret heard in Alex’s voice.

Lena could have chosen to drag this out longer; she could have chosen to try and make Alex – and the DEO – grovel at her feet, but that wasn’t the person she chose to be; that wasn’t the image Lena wanted other people to have of her, so instead, she rounded her desk and sat back down. “How can I help you, Director Danvers?" she asked, and Alex saw the ghost of a smile tugging at crimson lips.

Alex explained to Lena why she felt Supergirl needed a new suit, she told her of specific fights where Alex thought a different suit could have protected Supergirl better, and they debated a few possible scenarios that would require major upgrades to hero’s uniform. “So,” Alex smiled, “can we count on that brain of yours to develop what we need?”

Lena motioned for Alex to make herself comfortable on the couch and poured them more whiskey before rejoining her. “It won’t take more than a week,” she replied smugly, making Alex chuckle. “But…” Lena trailed off, and the way she cradled her glass and averted her eyes from Alex made the agent stay on high alert. “…But I have to admit I’m not as enthusiastic to work on this project as I would have been a few months ago…”

Alex frowned slightly and asked without reproach, “Why’s that?”

Lena made the whiskey swirl in her glass as she took her time deciding how to best word her feelings. “I thought Supergirl was my friend… I thought she trusted me, but it was foolish of me to believe a Super could ever fully trust a Luthor, I see that now.”

Alex could hear as clear as day the bitterness in Lena’s voice, but she felt for her. Alex understood better than anyone what it felt like to be in Kara’s shadow, she understood how hard it was to have your worth compared to Kara’s wholesomeness and righteousness; but Alex also knew better than anyone else how much Kara loves Lena, and the dichotomy of the situation made her chuckle again.

“I’m sorry, is that funny to you?” Lena asked, feeling hurt Alex would laugh at her.

“No, no, no!” Alex said, rushing to explain, “It’s just…” she sighed, “It’s just that I know what’s like to have Supergirl swoop in and make you feel like just because you’ve had one bad thought that you’re… unworthy, but—” Alex placed a hand on top of Lena’s before continuing, “but even when there was damning evidence against you on that Metallo case, Supergirl never stopped believing in you; I witnessed her stand up to a room full of her closest friends and tell them that she had looked into your eyes and seen that you are a good person…” Alex trailed off, noticing how Lena seemed to be entranced by her hand being on hers, and when Lena finally looked up, her eyes were soft, vulnerable – no trace of the anger Lena had been feeling just moments before. It was as if Alex was seeing the real Lena for the first, and the sight completely caught her off guard. “A-And, um…” she tried to continue her line of thought, “n-now that I’ve, um, looked into them too… I, um, I-I see what Supergirl saw…”

Part of Lena was glad to hear Supergirl did really trust her – at least to some extent. But at that very moment, Alex’s closeness was overpowering everything else; all Lena could think of was how nice it felt to have Alex physically comforting her, and before she could stop herself, Lena wondered how much better it would feel to have Alex’s hands on other parts of her body. Surprised with her own thoughts, Lena parted her lips to speak, but no words came out; instead, her lips curled into a shy smile, and her cheeks turned pink.

The sight in front of her made Alex’s heart beat fast in her ears, drowning all other sounds. She found herself completely enthralled by Lena’s beauty, and their close proximity made it hard for her to breathe. “I… Uh…” Alex blinked a few times and pulled her hand away from Lena as she stood up fast. “Did I just imagine… _that_?” she asked a bit confusedly, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

Lena didn’t understand why she felt disappointed when Alex’s hand left hers, but nevertheless, the feeling was there, tugging at her heart. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” she lied. Terribly.

“T-T-The thing!” Alex said frustrated. “ _You!_ A-A-And… the blushing! And—” she motioned wildly with her hands, “and your _eyes!_ ”

Lena couldn’t help but find Alex’s flustered state entirely endearing, and she tried to control the smile threatening to make itself known. But Alex was a highly trained field operative; she saw the way Lena’s eyes gleamed in the dim lights of her office; she saw the discreet way Lena bit her lip to keep her smile under control, and she thought in a whine, _That so not helpful, Luthor…_ “It’s not funny, Lena! I-I’m… I’m not good at this… sorta thing!”

“What sort of thing?” Lena insisted, and to make things even harder for Alex, she stood up and slowly made her way over to her, stepping into Alex’s personal space.

Alex’s eyes searched Lena’s as she muttered, “Telling if-if girls are into me…”

There was a pause, neither of them dared speak, let alone move; but in that short pause that felt like an eternity to both of them, Lena pondered and weighed the implications of each possible action she could take. She knew Alex’s her best friend’s sister and that if anything went wrong between them, things could get complicated between her and Kara; she knew she had just been hired to work closely with Alex, and that mixing business and pleasure was a possibly disastrous line to walk. But Lena also knew how passionate Alex is, she knew how loving and devoted she had been keeping Ruby safe while they tried their hardest to save Sam; she knew Alex is strong and incredibly intelligent, and if things progressed well between them, Lena would not only have a partner as driven and as capable as she is, but she would also become family with Kara. There was no better outcome to a relationship than those two things.

Smiling, Lena stepped impossibly closer to Alex until she heard the agent’s breath hitch and, gently cupping Alex’s cheek with one hand, she asked in a whisper, “Is it okay if I answer that with a kiss?”

Alex was utterly and completely dumbfounded. Did Lena Luthor just ask her if she could kiss her?? Alex’s body seemed to be reacting faster than her mind, and before she knew it, her arms were already wrapping themselves around Lena’s waist; her breath was coming up short, and her heart was beating even faster than before. Alex understood her body's cue; she understood she wanted everything Lena had to offer; the possibility of incomparable greatness and irreparable disaster. Alex craved it all. “Yes,” she finally replied; voice low with desire, her lips ghosting over Lena’s, but not kissing her just yet.

Lena smiled brightly and happily closed the distance between their lips. They kissed slowly, savoring each other, exploring with the curiosity of a first kiss. Lena’s hand found its way to Alex’s hair, while Alex’s fingertips dug desperately into Lena’s sides; if what they were doing was wrong, neither one of them knew what was right anymore, because nothing had felt so perfect.

When they pulled back, panting as their hearts tried to calm themselves down, the two stared at each other intently before they broke down in a fit of laughter – but neither was willing to let the other go.

“Did that answer your question?” Lena asked playfully.

Alex bit her bottom lip and sighed contently, “It did, but—” her eyes searched Lena’s one last time, and deciding to risk it all, she said, “but I have one more question.”

Lena raised one of her perfect eyebrows. “And what’s that?” she asked with a smile.

“Will you go on a date with me?”


End file.
